Weasley a Death Eater
by scholcomp25
Summary: A weasley gets mad at his brother, and decides to become a Death Eater.


Fred as a Death Eater

A/N: _No, year decided as of yet when this story will take place, before, during Hogwarts, I would like my readers to come up with a year for this story. _

Voldemort sat in his study, thinking of his next plan that he will definitely find out where Harry Potter lived. He had tried numerous times to kill Harry, but none of them were effective.

"Echonamus," Voldemort said his voice echoing through out the entire manor while he called, "Lucius, come to me, NOW!" Voldemort said, 'echonamus.' He said a second time to turn off the echoing spell.

Lucius was walking around the corridors of Voldemort's manor when he heard his presence being summoned by his master loud voice. When Lucius approached the study that his master had paged him from he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Lucius entered the study, bowing in front of his master, "You wanted to speak with me, master."

"Yes, you idiot, of course I wanted to speak with you, if I had not wanted to speak with you I would not have summoned you to my presence, or if I did not want you to do something for me. Rise."

"Sorry, my lord." Lucius said as he finished the bow raising his body to a standing position.

"I have a mission for you, Lucius, I want you to bring me someone who has the following qualities with red hair, practical joker, inventive, and has a twin, has lots of brothers, and a sister."

Lucius hated when his master spoke in riddles didn't know who he was speaking of, but said anyway, "It shall be done."

At the Weasley's house Fred and George were chatting adamantly about their future joke shop. Fred had wonderful ideas, but George also had other ideas, ideas that would take their joke shop into the next century.

"I'm telling you, I think it would be great to have extra staff that knew about jokes and things." Fred had said.

George said, "I think that it would be easier and more effected if it were just the two of us. Anyway who would we get? We don't even know anyone that knows how to play practical jokes on people."

Just then, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Remus entered the room after hearing the fighting in the kitchen.

Ron just said, "Now what are you two fighting about?"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Probably the same thing as always their joke shop."

Fred and George said at once, "Yes." That was the first thing that they could think of saying that they could agree on since they had opened up their shop.

"What started it this time?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be best that we employ more people then just me and Him." Fred said pointing to George.

"And I thought that it would be very expensive to start out that way I thought that it would be better if it was just the two of us. By the way we don't know anyone that knows practical jokes anyway."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at Remus the four of them just started laughing and laughing really hard.

Fred and George just stared at them and asked, "What's so funny?"

While the four of them tried to stop laughing which was really hard to do. Ron just said through laughs, "Harry… I think that we should tell them…"

Harry said, "No… ha ha ha… It would be like betraying my father…"

Lucius was at the Malfoy Manor trying to figure out just who his master wanted, he hated when he spoke in riddles it annoyed him more than anything else.

One thing that he figured out it had to be one of those pathetic Weasley's but which one? Red hair, twin. It could be one of two people or did he mean both of them, but he just said that he wanted one. So he was to just capture just one of the twins. The only thing that he did not know was what their names were.

Fred and George were getting curious, their curiosity getting the better of them, started to plead with the three younger youths in front of them. They said, "Please, tell us your secret. We will do anything that you want even give you free samples of our merchandize."

Harry said, "Ok, we will tell you but I just know that you will laugh your heads off when we tell you."

Ron said, "We know who the Marauders."

Hermione said, "We even know their names, but we were sworn to secrecy by one of them. You see they no longer want their legacy to reign supreme of their time in Hogwarts."

Harry said, "Now tell me what you know of the Maraurders, and we will tell you by their description of what you know and tell you what their names are."

"Ok," Said George.

"Well, we know that there were four of them and that they were very close friends, the best pranksters in all of Hogwarts."

"That is correct," said Harry.

"And we know their nick names for each other, via the map." Said George.

"Did you ever think that their nicknames meant anything, anything at all." Ron asked.

"Yes, but George and I have not figured it out." Fred said.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take one name at a time and break them down. We may not have to break everyone down maybe just one. You can probably figure it out from there." Harry.

"Ok, but which one should we start with." George said.

"Well you should start with the easiest one first."

"Ok, Moony, we figured out meant something with the moon probably but we have not figured out what."

Hermione kept quiet all this time said, "Yes, and what kind of animals or creatures do you know that like or dislike the moon."

Fred finally figured it out it was there right in plain site, "You don't mean werewolves do you?"

"That is exactly what we mean, do you know of anyone that was or has been bitten by."

"The only person that we know that changes into a werewolf is…" Fred started to say but was cut off by Fred.

"Professor Lupin." George said.

"Great you figured out who it Moony is. So who were his friends at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"That's easy, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and your father Harry, James Potter. They were the best of friends."

"Well then there you have it. You figured out who the Marauders were."

"You're telling us that those four were the Maraurders."

"Yes." All three said.


End file.
